The Lost Golden Locket
by EvilMicella
Summary: *~*Done*~*Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in search of a valuable locket that was accidentally thrown out the school train's window. Will it be action for the trio? Or romance for the two? Hr/Rw, but nothing nasty, and swearing involved. PG later
1. The Reason Why

The Lost Golden Locket  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just entering an empty compartment on the train to Hogwarts.  
  
"I must say, Hermione, you're very... weird today," Ron said, as they sat down. For once, he was right. Hermione was wearing a lot of jewerly today. The one she kept hold of the most was her golden locket. It opened inside, but Hermione never showed Harry nor Ron what was in it.  
  
"Why's that? I look like a baboon? I smell like a monkey?" Hermione snapped back.  
  
"Not to mention you look like one, too, Granger," a cold voice said out of no where, and suddenly, Draco Malfoy appear in the entrance.  
  
"Yeah. . . I mean, shut up Malfoy!" Ron said, after getting a dirty look from Hermione.  
  
"Look, it's Weasel. And he's gotton himself a new pair of robes. How much did you have to give away? Or are you still paying?" sneered Malfoy, and Harry took out his wand, but before he could jinx Malfoy, he heard someone yell, "Tonguis Venoses" and Malfoy fell backwards with his tongue hanging out. Harry turned around to see Hermione's wand hand outstretched. She suddenly slipped her wand in her pocket and pushed Malfoy out the door.  
  
"What was that about? You never jinx anyone, Hermione, " Harry said, amazed.  
  
"Well, I was getting sick of his tauntings. I had to do something, " Hermione said, calmly. She looked out the window and smiled to herself. Harry kept watching her. Something about her look was different. He relized that she wasn't going to be the one who hated breaking rules, but the one who brakes them. There then was another knock on the door, and Ron opened it.  
  
" YOU! " Pansy Parkinson came in, pointing at Hermione. " YOU JINXED DRACO !" And she got out her wand. Ron just stood there, with his eyes wide. He suddenly jumped foward, in front of Hermione, and said, "What's the big deal ? Everyone wants to jinx him. There's no need to do the same to Hermione. No one hates her as much as Malfoy," Ron said, loudly. Pansy looked back and forth from Ron and Hermione, and sometimes at Harry. Finally, what seemed like 30 minutes, she put her wand down, and said, very angrily, " If you do this again, Granger, I'll make sure you pay, " and she left the room. Ron let out a sigh of relief.  
  
" I thought she was actually going to jinx me, " he said, and sat back down. Harry glanced at Hermione. Her eyes were set in that, you-saved-my-life-how-sweet look, and he got up.  
  
" I'm going to. . . go find Fred and George, " Harry said, quickly making up the excuse, hopeing they'll buy it, but it didn't go that easy.  
  
" Why's that?" Ron said, looking suspiciously at Harry.  
  
" To. . . um, see if they have anymore sweets that I can give Dudley, " and he quickly dashed out.  
  
" So. . ." Ron began, but Hemione ran up to him and gave him a hug. She kept there, hugging him, tears pouring down her face, then she suddenly looked at her hand. She got up quickly, and gasped.  
  
" My. . . my golden locket! It's gone! " Hermione looked around the floor, then at the open window. Her eyes grew wide. " RON! It must've fallen out the window when Pansy came in! We need to go back! " she cried.  
  
"Hermione, calm down! You can get a new one, can't you? They should only cost about 3 gallons, " Ron said, comfortly.  
  
" It's not just an ordinary locket, Ron! It had something priceless inside, and other than that, my great-great-great grandmother gave it to me!" She began to cry. Ron could see it was pretty valuable. He got up, went over to Hermione, and gave her a big hug. Still hugging, Harry came in. Seeing tears in Hermione's eyes, his heart jumped. Hermione was like a sister to him.  
  
" What happened?? " He asked, urgently.  
  
" My g-golden locket f-fell out th-the window, " she said through her cries. Ron moved his fingers through her silky, thick hair.  
  
" I have an idea, " Harry thought carefully, " after the train stops, we can sneak back to this area and look for it. "  
  
" Harry! Do you know how long that'll take us? " Ron said, but seemed to be thinking, by the look on his face, that he wanted to do that no matter how long it took. Harry smiled at Ron and Hermione.  
  
" So? It'll be worth it, " Harry said, still smilling. Ron smiled back.  
  
" Good point. Sound good for you, Hermione? " Ron asked, still holding on to Hermione. Her eyes weren't as watery, but they were all red and puffy. She sniffed and looked at both Ron and Harry.  
  
" You guys don't mind? " She asked, and they both shook their heads. She gave a small smile, " thanks, you guys." and went to hug Harry. They all sat down, Ron and Hermione on one side, Harry on the other. 'I have a feeling they like each other ' Harry though, watching them look over at one another , and if they locked eyes, they'd look the other way. He suddenly remembered something.  
  
" Guys, we should throw something out so that we know where about the locket will be, " Harry said, grabbing a red scarf he got from Dudley after his neck got to big for it. He threw it out the window and watch it land next to a bunch of bushes.  
  
It seemed like forever when the train arrived at Hogsmeade. The castle looks bigger than before, but they'll have to see what really happened later on, after they go in search of Hermione's golden locket, that is. They were the last ones to leave the train, and when they got up, they went with the others just so they can get their stuff in the Entrance Hall. As everyone walked up the stairs, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed behind, waiting until there was no one in sight. They ran to their trunks, and Hermione got out her backpack full of book, dumped them out, and started to put flashlights, food from the train, and took whatever was in her purse and dumped it into the backpack.  
  
" Guys, I think this is all we need. I have 3 flashlights, and some food. We need anything else?" Hermione said, trying to zip her backpack up.  
  
" Don't think so. But we better hurry, someone might come, " Harry said, and they followed him out the castle. Harry was in the front, and Ron and Hermione were back, walking closely together. 'This is going to be a long journey' Harry thought, and they went across the hills of the country side, in search of the locket.  
  
My NEW story. Not as funny as the first, but we're getting there. Ok, so were not. It's adventure/romance, this time. This is rated pg for later chapters. No swearing, but you'll have to guess on the rest of it. Plz review. 


	2. The Journey Begins with Truth

The Journey Begins  
  
Harry was getting pretty tired of Ron staring at Hermione all the time. He sighed and started to move over, so that the two were walking next to each other. Harry knew that they would be perfect for each other. Despite the fact that Ron had red hair, blue eyes, was very tall, loved quidditch, hated school and homework, and was a nonserious person most the time, and that Hermione had brown hair, brown eyes, was a medium height, didn't like quidditch much, loved school and homework, and was a very serious person, he knew they'd match. Ever since their second year had he realized his friends were falling for each other. It was the time Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood, and Ron tried to curse him. However, that was when he knew RON loved Hermione. In their first year when they were trying to get through a life-size chess match to get the Sorcerers, he realized Hermione loved Ron. It was because Ron had to sacrifice himself in order for Harry to make the winning move. Hermione was telling him not to, and when he DID, she ran next to him after the game was over.  
  
These weren't the only times that they showed their love for each other. Last year they had the yule ball. Ron was pretty mad and upset that Hermione was going with Viktor Krum, a quidditch player for Bulgaria. He never took his eyes away from them, and he yelled at Hermione for going with Krum. And there was also the time where Hermione told them that Viktor asked her to visit him over the summer. All Ron did was ask her what she told him, and he never stopped until she finally did. Hermione told Ron that she was too busy clapping for Harry to answer him. But deep inside, he knew she was going.  
  
Now wasn't all different, except it was very obviouse. Harry hoped that they would admit their feelings and get it over with, and he was going to help with that on this journey.  
  
"Hey, guys. I think we should rest. It's probebly been 30 minutes since we left," Harry said, spotting a tree they could sit under. They headed toward it, and sat down, Harry next to Ron, who was next to Hermione. 'Pretty soon..' Harry thought, ready for them to suddenly kiss, but it never happened. 'Oi..I need to talk to Ron..' he thought again.  
  
"Ron, I need to tell you something," Harry said, pulling Ron up before he could reply, and dragged him far enough so that Hermione couldn't hear.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked, rubbing his arm.  
  
"I know you like Hermione," Harry said straight out. Ron just blushed and looked to the ground.  
  
"No, I don't," he replied.  
  
"Come on Ron, tell me. I won't tell Hermione if you don't won't me to," Harry begged. Ron was still looking at the ground, but cleared his throat.  
  
"Ok..I like Hermione," he barely said. Harry could tell that Ron was probebly beet red.  
  
"I knew it! Why don't you tell her?" Harry said.  
  
"No! I can't..she might not like me back, and it'll hurt if she doesn't. I know she's the only one I'm ever going to have these kind of feelings for," Ron said, painfully.  
  
"Trust me..I know she likes you as much as you like her. It's obvious," Harry assured him.  
  
"But still..I'm going to wait. But please don't tell Hermione," Ron begged, and Harry nodded. They both headed off back to the tree. Hermione was reading a book. 'how did she get a book?' Harry thought, confused.  
  
"Hey, Hermione..did you ever go visit Vicky?" Ron asked suddenly. Hermione got a little red when he spoke to her, but her eyes were getting watery.  
  
"I did..but I didn't have much fun," she said, her voice cracking on the words. She seemed ready to cry.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked again.  
  
"Well..ever since I got there, he'd been..abusive. He'd yell at me, or..or, slap me," Hermione said, tears running down her face.  
  
"H-he what?" Ron almost yelled. He took Hermione's hand for comfort, but she threw herself on him(A/N not in THAT way). She started to cry into his shoulder. Ron glanced at Harry, who smiled at Ron, and mouthed the word, 'see?'. Ron gave a small smile. He started to run his hands through Hermione's hair. 'Awww' Harry thought, but gaging inside. Ron put his arms around Hermione, as she was still crying into his shoulders. After 5 minutes, they pulled away, and Hermione wiped away some tears.  
  
"Why did he beat you, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because of my locket. He saw what was inside, and he got mad," Hermione sniffed. Ron and Harry looked confused. They never saw what was inside, so they didn't know what could make him so mad.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, what WAS inside?" Harry asked, and Hermione smiled weakly.  
  
"You're just going to have to wait," She said, and got up. "We better continue or we'll never get to it." And started walking on. Harry and Ron looked at each other, shrugged, and got up to follow Hermione.  
  
A/N I finished, finally! Sorry I hadn't b4. *Gets bat and holds it above her computer* My stupid, crummy, dumb, slow..uh..*puts bat down when she sees everyone looking at her* Um..well, I couldn't get on since last weekend, cause I was SHUT OUT. But now, since I can get back in, I finished my story! Well, not the WHOLE story, but the 2nd chpt. There will be a 3rd. I'm not sure if there will be a 4th, but you'll just have to wait and see! Plz review! 


	3. Unexpected Passerby

Unexpected Passerby  
  
A/N Sorry for the wait. Needed an idea for this chapter, but now I FOUND IT!!!! It's a song fic. My first one, I believe. It's Avril Lavigne's "I Don't Give a Damn" This song isn't on her cd, but I've heard it b4, it's GREAT!!!! Here's my story, btw, the song doesn't start until the..passerby..shows up.  
  
  
  
  
  
As they were walking, Ron looked like he was about to die. Their first brake was their only one so far. Looking for somewhere to sit, Harry figured out they were doomed. There wasn't anything for miles; just plains. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, who were both sweating like mad.  
  
"Guys, you need a rest. Lets just sit here for a couple of minutes," Harry said, and nodded. Ron dropped on his back like a vase being knocked over: Fast and when it lands, it brakes. Hermione just sat down calmly, even though Harry knew she could barely bend. Getting some water out, Hermione handed it to Harry. Since Ron was asleep, she had to jump to the chance to joke around with him. Taking a cold water bottle out, she rested it on his forehead. In an instant, he jumped straight up, eyes wide.  
  
"What the hel-" Ron started, but Hermione gave him a look, and he re- phrased it. "I-I mean, what the heck was that?" He looked at the water bottle in Hermione's hand, and she started to laugh.  
  
"You little-" Ron said, smiling, but before he could finish, Hermione jumped on him, and started to tickle him. Laughing, Ron grabbed the water bottle, and was about to pour it on Hermione, but she was fast and got him to pour it on himself, all over the head. Ron started to spit the water out of his mouth, while Harry was laughing his head off, and Hermione was smiling evily. All Ron could do was laugh along. Then they, both Ron and Hermione, noticed they were still on top of each other. Blushing, Hermione got off, and pulled back strands of hair from her face. Harry shook his head, disappointed they didn't say anything yet, but notice Hermione's eyes were wide opened. It seemed Ron noticed it too, and they both looked in the direction Hermione was looking in.  
  
There was a tall figure heading their way, holding a broom. Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered close to each other, afraid that this person, if it was so, would hurt them. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm in fright. As it got closer, they could make out the facial expressions. A hooked nose, scolding look..  
  
"Viktor?" Hermione said, squinting her eyes to get a better look. Sure enough, it was Viktor, and Ron soon glared at him. Wondering like mad why he was out here, Harry had to ask.  
  
"Why are you out here?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Vat are YOU doing here?" Viktor asked back, but then saw Hermione. His eyes were flaming because she was still holding Ron's arm.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny, Ve need to talk." He said, and walked to their left, far enough that they couldn't hear. Hermione let go of Ron, and followed Viktor. Ron was keeping an eye on Viktor, incase he got mad at Hermione.  
  
"What?" She asked, irritated. Viktor tried to take her hand, but she pulled back.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny, please, forgive me about last summer. I never ment to hurt you," Viktor said carefully, but Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I haven't been so happy in my life since I left you," Hermione said. "In fact, it makes my day."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Everytime you go away  
  
It actually kinda makes my day  
  
Everytime you leave  
  
You slam the door  
  
You pick your words so carefully  
  
You hate to think you're hurting me  
  
You leave me laughing on  
  
The floor  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know, you're the one that had the locket with the picture in it," Viktor said.  
  
"Good for me. I don't regret having it, not one single bit. In fact, that's why we're here. To look for it, and you know what? I hate you," Hermione hissed at him.  
  
"Vhy do you hate me?" Viktor demanded.  
  
"Cause I don't like you," Hermione said, very tired of his demanding.  
  
"Vhat if I said I hated you, too?" Viktor asked, and Hermione knew exactly what she'd say.  
  
"Why?" She said to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cause I don't give it up, I don't give a damn  
  
What you say about that  
  
You know I don't give it up, I don't give a damn  
  
What you say about that  
  
You know I'm not gonna cry, about some stupid guy  
  
A guy who thinks he's all that  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know you'd miss me," Viktor said, and that really irritated Hermione.  
  
"Never, I say never, tell me what I'd miss," She said, shaking furiously, trying to resist punching him.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny, please. Just give me another chance!" Viktor begged, but again, Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You know..I just want to be friends, and just that. You'd be a great one, Viktor, really." She said, truthfully.  
  
"But I vant to be more than that!" He winned.  
  
"That's all you're getting. I'm sorry," Hermione said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, but he went for the mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I thought we were just hanging out  
  
So why'd you kiss me on the mouth  
  
You thought the way you taste  
  
Would get me high  
  
You went to all your friends to brag  
  
Guys are always such a drag  
  
Don't you know the reason that I kissed you was to  
  
Say goodbye  
  
Cause I don't give it up  
  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
  
You know I don't give it up  
  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
  
You know I'm not gonna cry about some stupid guy  
  
A guy who thinks he's all that  
  
Hanging hanging out, I am simply  
  
Hanging hanging out, I am simply  
  
Hanging so why'd you kiss me on the mouth?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione pulled away, slapping him. Harry was trying to hold Ron down, so he wouldn't kill Viktor. He knew Hermione could handle it herself.  
  
"Do that again, KRUM, and you'll never make it out alive!" Hermione said, yelling like mad, that even Harry and Ron heard it.  
  
"I could feel the love, Herm-on-ninny," Viktor said calmly.  
  
"That's just you, though. Not me," Hermione said, tired of him. She was about to leave, but he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Tell me again vhy you don't care if I say I hate you," Viktor said, looking in her eyes carefully.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Don't you know that I...  
  
I don't give a damn about you  
  
I won't give it up not for you  
  
I don't give a damn about you  
  
I won't give it up not for you  
  
I'm not gonna cry about some stupid guy  
  
A guy who thinks he's all that  
  
I don't give it up  
  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
  
You know I don't give it up  
  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
  
I don't give it up  
  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
  
You know I don't give it up  
  
I don't give a damn what you say about that  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know why," Hermione said, releasing her hand, and walking back to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Vell..I hate you, too!" He yelled, though she knew he didn't. He said that to try to get her to come back, hurt that he did say it. But it didn't work. She reached her friends, and sat down. Ron was shaking like mad, but Hermione didn't know why. 'You know why, dummy' a voice in her head said, 'he likes you!'. 'No, he can't. Not me, an ugly, know-it-all bookworm who always fights with him' she thought back, but the voice won. 'Don't lie, you know it's true he does, and that it's true you aren't those things. Or at least anymore. Look at you! A coupke of minutes ago you and Ron were laughing your heads off!' it fought, and Hermione gave in.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Ron asked, and Hermione blushed.  
  
"Yeah, it's ok," She replied back, and looked at where Viktor was. He wasn't there anymore. 'Good riddence' she thought.  
  
"We better get a move on, before night," Harry said, getting up. They all knew they'd never find it before night. It was already getting dark out. Again, they started walking, a cool breeze blowing past them.  
  
"Oh, crap!" Hermione yelled, remembering something. Harry and Ron looked at her.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"We didn't bring sleeping bags! And I'm sure it's going to be a cold night," she said, looking around at the darkening sky.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll manage. You know, how about we stay here for tonight? It's getting too dark too soon," Harry said, and they sat back down again. For several minutes, they didn't say anything, nor do anything. Darkness hit them like a light going off.  
  
"Well.." Hermione said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yup.."Ron said, lying on his back.  
  
"We'd better get to sleep..but..where?" Hermione asked them, and they shrugged. 'Just like boys' she thought, and layed down herself.  
  
"Guess we'll just freeze our butts off, then," Hermione yawned, and fell asleep in the middle of Ron and Harry, only a few inches from them. Little did they know someone was watching them..  
  
A/N Hoped you like it!!! MWAHAHAH, I'm so evil, leaving a cliffhanger. But I'm too cold and tired to start and finish the next chapter. I mean, it IS 1:49 in the morning..NIGHT ALL!!! PLZ REVIEW, I'd like that. 


	4. Where Is She?

There She Was, Where Is She Now  
  
A/N I actually like the title..hope you do..Mwahaha..plz review if u haven't already, and review anywayz if ya have. Next chapt is HERE!! And..hope u like it.  
  
  
  
It was about 12 o'clock at night, when Hermione woke with a start. She was lying on her stomach, cloak over her like a blanket. Everything was so dark out, that she couldn't see too much things over 2 feet away. Hermione yawned and looked to her left. Ron was on his side, facing Hermione, and on her right, Harry was on his back, his own cloak covering his face. She didn't know why she awoke so suddenly, until she heard footsteps behind her. Afraid of who it could be, she sat there quietly and still, until the person put his hands around Hermione's mouth, lifted her up, and started walking away with her. Taking a closer look, she saw the person was none other than Viktor Krum. Anger started taking over her, and she started to kick him, but he didn't stop. Far enough from the rest, he let her go.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed at him, and he just closed his eyes, and smiled evily.  
  
"You're going to pay for hurting my feelings," he said, grabbing her again, and walked farther away.  
  
"LET GO!!!!!!!!" she screamed at him, but he didn't. After minutes of struggle, Viktor finally spoke.  
  
"If you don't shut up, I vill kill Harry and Ron," he said calmly, and that shut her up, but she said one last thing.  
  
"If you lay a finger on them, I swear I'll find you," she said, barely more than a whisper, and she closed her tearful eyes. They then came up to a bunch off trees, and Viktor took out a rope. 'He isn't going to hang me..is he? ' she thought, frightnened for her life. But she then she knew he wasn't when he tied her hands around the tree with the rope. She tried to escape, but it was too tight.  
  
"You're going to die here, and don't bother screaming. They can't hear you this far avay," Viktor said, and waved good-bye, a smirk on his face, and appaperated away.  
  
"HELP!!" she screamed over and over, until 30 minutes later, she lost her voice. She fell to the ground, still tied, and started to silently cry.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun rose and shined in Harry's and Ron's eyes. Tired of the sun in his eyes, Ron opened them. Everything was blurry, but he rubbed his eyes, and noticed Hermione was gone.  
  
"HARRY!! Hermione's not here!" he screamed, looking around them, but didn't see her. Harry jumped up, and looked around, too.  
  
"Where could she be?" Harry said, worried about her.  
  
"I don't know! She can't be hiding..there isn't anywhere TO hide," Ron said, panic in his voice. Suddenly, he heard something, but he wasn't sure what it was. He listened closer, and could barely make it out. It sounded like, 'help'.  
  
"Do you hear that, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hear what?" Harry said, listening carefully. "I don't hear anything."  
  
"It's coming from that way," Ron said, pointing. "Stay here, cause if that isn't her, she might come back. I'll go see what it is." Harry nodded, and Ron got up.  
  
"Hey, Ron. Maybe you'll need this," Harry said, and handed him the pocket knife his godfather, Sirius Black, gave him.  
  
"Thanks, Harry, I think it'll do great!" Ron said, smiling, and headed towards the noise.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione started to scream for help again, since Harry and Ron should be up by now. Still, no answer or anything. 'I'm going to die..I know it' she thought. Suddenly, she heard her name being called.  
  
"Hermione?" she heard, and right then she knew it was Ron.  
  
"Ron?! I'm over here!!!" Hermione screamed, getting up, though still tied up tight. Soon enough, Ron reached her.  
  
"Oh, my god, Hermione! Are you alright????" Ron said, trying to untie the rope. 'It isn't working!' he thought, furiously. Then he remembered the pocket knife. He took it out and started cutting at the ropes. Hermione was hystarical, and seeing her this way made Ron hurt. Then the ropes fell to the ground, and Hermione gave Ron a hug.  
  
"Thank, you Ron!" she said, hugging him very tightly that he began to lose his breath.  
  
"It's alright, Hermione. Who did this?" Ron asked, trying to breathe.  
  
"Viktor," she finally said.  
  
"Really? But I thought..he..wait," Ron said, thinking carefully. "Around when did he come?"  
  
"I don't know, he just, took me here and left me to die, or at least that was what he said," Hermione cried. Ron hugged her tighter.  
  
"Don't worry, 'Mione, he was wrong. You're still alive," Ron said, reassuring her. After about 5 more minutes, they parted.  
  
"Let's head back; you'll need something to eat," Ron said, and took her hand. Hermione shuddered, remembering that Viktor did that.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked, worried.  
  
"N-nothing. Just..Viktor.." Hermione said, and Ron knew. "But it's ok, because I know it's you." They both smiled, and walked back to where Harry was.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Where are they?' Harry thought, looking around while he put his hands up to shield the sun. Then he saw two figures appear. At first, he didn't exactly know who they were, until they got closer. It was Ron and Hermione! Harry ran up to them, and gave Hermione a hug.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked, and Ron explained it all.  
  
"Yeah..that's about it, right, Hermione?" Ron said, looking at Hermione, who nodded. Suddenly remembering, Ron took out Harry's pocket knife, and handed it to Harry.  
  
"Thanks for letting me use it, Harry. It's really worked!" Ron said, smiling, as Harry returned one himself.  
  
"Here Hermione," Harry said, giving Hermione a sandwich they got from the cart on the train.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said, and Ron and Harry got some, too. They sat there while they ate, looking at the sky, or just looking into space. When they finished, they got ready for another journey to look for the locket. Then they came up to trees, and a bunch of them, like the Forbidden Forest. About to pass it by, Harry, Ron, and Hermione suddenly heard rustling.  
  
"What's that?" Hermione whispered, and both Harry and Ron shrugged, as they neared it. As they got closer, they saw that the thing that made the noise was actually a person. But who?  
  
  
  
A/N I'm DONE!!!!!! With this, at least. Oh, jus' so ya know, the person in forest ISN'T Krum. He's gone, gone 4-ever..maybe. MWAHA. Plz review!! PLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZ 


	5. Who She Really Is

Who She Really Is  
  
A/N I just had to start this chapter. I wrote it 2 summers ago, but it wasn't to a story like this. If ya wanna know what that story was about, email me at CPierce2004@yahoo.co.uk and I'll tell you. Then you can tell me whether or not I should publish it at ff. Here's the chapter:  
  
  
  
As they stepped forward once more, they heard an "ouch". Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other, and took a step backward.  
  
"Um..hello?" Ron bravely asked.  
  
"What?? Oh, hi!" a voice said, and soon enough, a girl came out. She had shiny blonde hair that was a little pass her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel, and Hermione was surprised. All the girls with blonde hair she knew had blue eyes. The other thing that was noticeable was she was shorter than Hermione, and Hermione was 5'4, Harry 5'5 1/2 and Ron, being the tallest, at 5'6. But to Hermione, the girl looked familiar..  
  
"Hiya! I was lost getting to school, and got trapped. Weird, I know, but so am I. I'm Elizabeth, by the way. Who might you be?" she said in a scary, I'm-a-goody-good-girl voice.  
  
"I-I'm.."Harry stuttered, "I forgot.."  
  
"You're Harry!" Hermione whispered to him, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ah, yes. I'm Harry," he said, shaking her hand.  
  
"I'm Ron," Ron said, who, a big relief to Hermione, showed no interest in her what so ever.  
  
"And I'm Hermione," Hermione said plainly. Elizabeth gave her a glare, and not knowing why, Hermione looked puzzled.  
  
"Anyways.." Elizabeth looked away from Hermione, "Where do you go to school?"  
  
"Uh..Um.."Ron stumbled, thinking if they should tell where, incase she was a muggle.  
  
"You a wizard, too?" Elizabeth asked, twisting her hair around her finger, trying to make it curly.  
  
"You mean you are?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. I go to Hogwarts," She said.  
  
"Same here. But we're looking for something.." Ron started, but Elizabeth cut in.  
  
"Well, I can help. I have a great sight, so I can see things feet away, like a sickle," she said, smiling at Ron. Knowing that if he said no to her, Harry would kill him, so Ron nodded. "Great!! How about we go this way?"  
  
"Yeah, ok!" Harry said, and followed right next to her, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.  
  
"Do you like that girl?" Ron asked.  
  
"Never in a million years. Did you see the glare she gave me? Though I was going to be killed," Hermione laughed, and they ran after Harry and Elizabeth.  
  
***  
  
"I live with my grandparent in upper London, since my mom died, and I never knew my father," Elizabeth said. Ron and Hermione were bored out of their mind, while Harry was all ears.  
  
"Really? Wow.." Harry said.  
  
"Yup. All I know is I have my dad's hair color and my mom's eyes," Elizabeth went on.  
  
"Same here!" Harry said, sounding excited, which Ron and Hermione didn't know why he did.  
  
"Oh, no.." Elizabeth said, has the stood infront of two separate paths.  
  
"Which way?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know, to tell the truth. But I have an idea. Ron, Hermione, you take that path," Elizabeth said, pointing to the right one, "and Harry and I will go the other way." Harry seemed so happy she picked him, that Hermione rolled her eyes. They then headed in the directions they were supposed to go.  
  
"I just don't like her," Ron said, as they tried to get through bushes and branches that were in their way.  
  
"I know! She does seem familiar, though," Hermione said, dodging a falling branch that came from no where.  
  
"My god, this is a tough place to get through," Ron said, unable to move a bunch of bushes and banches.  
  
"Ron..you can use your wand," Hermione reminded him, as Ron turned a brilliant red from embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, yeah," he said, and muttered a spell, which made the stuff go away. Just then, a beautiful garden was revealed. It had a big water fountain, a bunch of roses and other types of flowers, and a beautiful bench that was made out of stone, surrounded by a path also made of stone.  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" Hermione gasped, "It's so beautiful!"  
  
"I'll say!" Ron agreed, and they went to the fountain. Inside was, of course, water, but it had huge gold fish swimming in it.  
  
"Dang, this is so magnificent!" Hermione said, feeling relaxed, but before Ron could reply, they heard a scream.  
  
"HELP!!" it was Harry. Ron and Hermione quickly headed toward his voice, and found him lying on his stomache at the edge of a big cliff, almost as big as the Grand Canyon, holding onto Elizabeth, who was hanging off it.  
  
"What happened?" Ron said.  
  
"We were looking at the site, and she slipped," Harry struggled out, trying to hold onto her. Ron got on his knees and tried to pull her up with Harry. Then it came to Hermione. She knew who Elizabeth really was.  
  
"Guys!! Stop right there!" Hermione said, and they did so.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"I remember seeing this tv show about polic and criminals. It's not something I usually watch, but they were showing this girl named Sarah Ferta, this girl who dates guys then ties them up and steals their cash, and now I know who Elizabeth is," Hermione said, "She's the same Sarah Ferta!"  
  
"What the.."Harry said, trying to not believe it, but he knew Hermione was never wrong. "Is this true?" he asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Um..ok, ok. I can't lie. It is true; I am Sarah Ferta," she admitted. Harry looked pretty mad.  
  
"We should let you drop..but we're not," Harry said.  
  
"Wait a minute, Harry," Hermione said, "She's not just a thief; she's also a Death Eater."  
  
"What? How do you know that?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Look at her hand," Hermione said, crossing her arms. When they did, they saw the dark mark on her left wrist. Instantly, Elizabeth, better known as Sarah, changed into a black cloak, and red, evil eyes replaced her hazel ones.  
  
Harry yelled, but before they did anything, she disapperated. Harry and Ron were on their backs, panting.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Hermione asked, kneeling by their side.  
  
"Yeah..boy, that was scary!" Harry said, eyes still wide.  
  
"I think we should settle here-" Hermione started.  
  
"NO!" Harry and Ron both yelled, and they got up and ran they way they came from. Hermione shook her head, laughed, and ran after them.  
  
"You know, I do appriciate this, you guys. Coming out here for my locket," Hermione said, when she caught up to them.  
  
"Yeah, no problem," Ron said, smiling at her, and they left the forest and was back on the open plains.  
  
  
  
A/N OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOO..ok, the Death Eater part scared me, but, yeah, lol. Not that long, eh?? Oh, well, the next will be. PLZ REVIEW, I'LL THANK YOU!! ..ok..lol. 


	6. It Is Found

It Is Found  
  
A/N Mwahahaha..name says it all, or DOES it?? Plz read then review! Or vise versa, just try to review!  
  
  
  
As they woke up for another long journey, the found out it was only their 3rd day. Only problem was, Ron didn't want to get up.  
  
"Ron, we need to get going!" Hermione said impatiently.  
  
"Not now.." Ron muttered, pulling his robe over his head, which was face first into the ground.  
  
"Ron, come on!" Harry said, kicking Ron in the side.  
  
"Noooo.." Ron said. Harry sighed and kneeled next to him.  
  
"Krum's here, Ron, to take Hermione," Harry whispered to him, and Ron shot up. Noticing Harry was lying, Ron kicked him in the shins.  
  
"Well..we better get going," Hermione said, watching Harry yell in pain. They gathered everything up and started to walk north, the way they needed to go.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, the teachers were getting frustrated.  
  
"Where are they???" Professor McGonagall screeched, as she walked back and forth of the teacher's lounge.  
  
"Now, now, Minerva. I bet they're fine," Dumbledore said to her, but she still didn't calm down.  
  
"What if you-know-who..I mean, Voldemort, has them?" she screeched again, sitting in a chair.  
  
"I think they just ran off," Snape sneered.  
  
"They couldn't, could they, Albus?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"It's a possibility.." Dumbledore replied, and he sat down as well. All three teachers looked at each other, then got up to notify their parents.  
  
  
  
At the Weasley's house, there was a sudden "pop" and Dumbledore's head appeared in their fireplace.  
  
"Albus! How are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, rushing over to him. Mr. Weasley came in from the other room as well.  
  
"Hello, Molly, Arthur. I fine myself well, thanks. Hope you are the same, but I'm afraid I must tell you some terrible news," Dumbledore said.  
  
"What did Fred and George do now?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Oh, it's not them. It's about Ron," Dumbledore said. Both Weasley's faces dropped.  
  
"What happened?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"He's gone missing, along with Harry and Hermione," Dumbledore said. "They weren't at the feast, but they were on the train."  
  
"Where can they be?" Mrs. Weasley asked, sitting in a kitchen chair.  
  
"We don't know, but we have some ministry members looking for them," Dumbledore replied. "Don't worry, Molly. I'm sure they are perfectly fine."  
  
"I hope you're right," Mrs. Weasley said, looking worried.  
  
"I'll contact you as soon as we get news about their whereabouts. Hope you'll be fine with this," Dumbldore said.  
  
"We will. Thanks, Albus," Mr. Weasley said. Dumbledore nodded and disappeared from the fireplace.  
  
"Why would they leave Hogwart's grounds, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband, and he shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, Molly, but it must've been a good reason to," he replied, looking at the clock. The one with Ron's name on it was on "Traveling".  
  
~*~*~  
  
"We're never going to find it!" Hermione said, kicking a piece of dirt.  
  
"We will, don't worry. It can't be too far.." Harry said, looking around for the red scarf they threw to mark the place. Then he saw something hanging from a bush by the railroad tracks.  
  
"Guys, over there!" Harry said, and they ran over to the bush. There they found the red scarf.  
  
"That means it can't be too far now!" Ron said happily.  
  
"We still have a ways to go. The scarf was thrown a bit after the locket was," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, well. At least we are closer!" Ron said, and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well, lets get going, then!" Harry said, and they headed off once more.  
  
"Instead of walking..how about we run? It'll get the extra energy off us and we'll get to the locket faster. To that tree down there," Ron said, pointing to the only tree around them, hardly seeing it because it was so far away.  
  
"I'm up for it!" Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not?" Hermione smiled, and Ron counted to three, and they were off. At the beginning, Harry was in the lead, but then Ron caught up. He was far enough ahead he didn't hear the others running. Or so he thought. Hermione suddenly ran pass him, smiling evily.  
  
"See you at the end, Ron!" she panted, and started running faster.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll be waiting!" Ron yelled after her, and started running faster, too. Then Harry ran past him. 'Am I that slow?' Ron thought and ran faster again, passing Harry and more some. When he reached the tree, Hermione was already sitting on the ground, waiting.  
  
"What took you so long!" she joked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah.." Ron said, sitting next to her.  
  
Harry decided, since he lost anyways, to walk the rest of the way. 'Hopefully in the time I take, they'll tell each other their feelings' he thought, wiping his forehead, but he was wrong. They didn't even talk while Harry was walking back.  
  
"I need to practice more," Harry said, sitting on the other side from Ron.  
  
"So did I," Ron said.  
  
"I don't," Hermione said smiling, as Harry and Ron pretended to glare at her, but then they smiled as well. There was a 10 minute silence, until Ron broke it.  
  
"We better get going," he said, and they all nodded. Again, they started heading north. In 2 more hours, the sun will start to set, and another night will come, but for now, the sun was shining, and no locket was in sight just yet. As most people, the three of them were bored out of their minds, but they kept going.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting by the fireplace every minute of the day. Bill and Charlie came to stay with them until Ron was found, and Percy came in everyday for about an hour.  
  
"Don't worry, mum, they'll find them," Bill said, trying to calm Mrs. Weasley down.  
  
"What if they don't?" She said.  
  
"Let's not try to think that," Mr. Weasley said. Suddenly, there was a "pop" in the fireplace. It was Dumbledore.  
  
"Any news, Albus?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not," Dumbledore replied. Everyone stood very still for many minutes, until Ron's hand on the clock turned to 'Lost'.  
  
"Oh, no," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine, but I need to get back to the office to see if there is any more news," Dumbledore said again, and left.  
  
"I still don't understand why he did this!" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Well, when we find him, we'll ask," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"He IS with Harry and Hermione, so, he can't be in much danger," Charlie said, helping out.  
  
"That's true," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"That still won't stop you-know-who from catching them! I knew we should've taken a brake to America for a couple of years," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"You know Ron wouldn't go," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Yeah," Mrs. Weasley admitted.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ok, we've been walking for HOURS.." Ron complained.  
  
"We have not!" Harry said.  
  
"Actually, we have," Hermione said, looking at her watch. They all sighed and kept walking.  
  
"If we don't find it.." Ron said, but just then, they all stopped. Something shiny was on the ground. It was in the shape of a heart, and gold..  
  
"It's the locket!!" Hermione screamed, and ran to it, along with Harry and Ron. She finally reached it, picked it up, and opened it. When Harry and Ron reached her, she closed it right away, while smiling.  
  
"Well, Hermione, you need to show us," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah. We need to see," Ron joined in, smiling.  
  
"Ok, ok. Here," Hermione said, and opened it. Before Harry and Ron could look, something distracted them..  
  
A/N Mwahaha..cliffhanger. Will they EVER know what's inside?? Who knows?? Not me, lol. I have no plan on the next chapter, so there might be a wait. But more reviews makes me write faster!! PLZ REVIEW!!! 


	7. Leaving

Leaving  
  
A/N Ok, now, in the last chapter I put in the stuff 'bout the teachers and all..WELL..I forgot to mention that they didn't JUST notice the three were gone when it was the 3rd day. In other words, chapter 6 was when the teachers decided to tell their families. They noticed they were gone on the 2ND day, since they weren't in class. Thought you'd like to know. Now here's the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~ "What the--" Ron started, but didn't finish. Three men, wizards by the looks of it, were walking up to them. All Harry, Ron, and Hermione did was stare up at the strangers. Hermione, being the smart person she is, noticed the badges on their cloaks; they were from the ministry.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger, I presume?" One of them asked, and the three nodded slowly. "I'm from the Ministry of Magic, and Albus Dumbledore has asked me to find you and bring you back to Hogwarts." Ron thought the ministry member sounded pretty important to himself.  
  
"Follow us," the other ministry member said, and without waiting for an answer, the three of them turned around and started walking to the train tracks. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
"Should we go?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, they're ministry members. They're suppose to be here for us, I guess," Hermione said. "But whatever you do, don't tell them why we are here." Harry and Ron nodded, following the three members.  
  
Seconds later, a train came along, stopped, and the ministry workers shooed them on. It, of course, was the hogwarts train. The three of them took seats in the front compartment, followed by the ministry member that seemed full of himself, or as Ron would've called it.  
  
"Ok, my name is Hank, and I'm going to ask you just a few questions," he said, taking out a notebook and quill. "Why are you here, instead of in school?"  
  
"Cause we are," Ron muttered, crossing his arms.  
  
"A real answer please," Hank said, annoyed.  
  
"It was, you piece of--" Ron started, but Hermione kicked him in the foot to shut him up.  
  
"Why were you?" Hank repeated.  
  
"We have our reasons and we are using the right to keep them silent," Hermione said.  
  
"Fine, fine.." Hank replied, "then tell me when you left."  
  
"The same day we entered Hogwarts this year. Only, we didn't stay long," Harry replied, looking at the ground.  
  
"Ok, then," Hank said, writing what Harry said down. He got up, and left. Although he was gone, Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't speak. When the train arrived at the station, and as they entered Hogwarts, they still didn't speak. Soon enough, they were in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"RON!" A voice shrieked as soon as they entered. It, of course, was Mrs. Weasley. She ran up to Ron, gave him a hug, and then ran up to Harry to give HIM a hug. Hermione's parents got up as well and gave her a hug. When they settled, everyone sat down in a chair.  
  
"Glad we found you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger, now, what on earth were you doing in the middle of no where?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"We can't say," Hermione said quietly, looking McGonagall straight in the eyes.  
  
"Why not?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"We just can't," Harry said, not looking into anyone's eyes.  
  
"Ok, but do tell me you haven't met you-know-who?" McGonagall asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"No, but.." Hermione started. She took a deep breath, "we met a Death Eater." Everyone in the room was silent, until Mrs. Weasley broke it.  
  
"I knew it..I knew it!" she said, getting up, "That's the last straw. I'm not having my youngest son open to them! We're moving to America." The last part she said rather quietly. Ron couldn't believe his ears. Move to America? Never!  
  
"You can't be serious, mum! I'm NOT moving there!" Ron yelled back.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron, but we're going to," Mrs. Weasley said. Mr. Weasley seemed to agree with his wife.  
  
"Really, Ron, we don't want to, but--" he started, but Ron cut in.  
  
"Then why are you?" Ron asked fiercely.  
  
"For your safety!" Mrs. Weasley said back, pretty pissed.  
  
"And Hermione.." Mr. Granger said, "We're moving to Canada."  
  
"WHAT??" she practically screamed. She wanted to punch a hole in the wall for everything that was said the past couple of minutes.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear, but we must as well," Mrs. Granger joined in. "You're in much danger as Ron is."  
  
"Do you think it would change if we move?" Hermione asked. Ron agreed silently.  
  
"Yes, actually, it would," Mrs. Granger replied after a short silence.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Hermione screamed, shaking in anger.  
  
"We'll be leaving now. Well, you'll be packing now," Mr. Granger said.  
  
"Yes, you too Ron," Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione and Ron were about to argue some more, but both parents got up and left. They had no choice but to move.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The day they were leaving came so quickly for the three. It seemed like they were still out to find Hermione's locket. Harry and Ron still didn't see what was inside, and they were pretty sure they were never going to. Hermione was packing the rest of her things, while Ron was taking a last good look around the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry, on the other hand, was in his room. His two best friends, and his two first friends, were leaving. Not just for a couple of weeks, but forever. The time came when Hermione and Ron were leaving for good. They had their bags in their hands, walking slowly to the front on the castle, Harry alongside them, helping them carry some luggage. Ginny, who had to leave as well, was already there with her parents. It was time for good byes. They all set down their things. Hermione gave Harry and Ginny a hug, and now it was time for Ron. Not hesitating, they both pulled each other in a hug. Harry and Ginny gave each other hugs, too, and Hermione smiled to herself. She knew that they had secret feelings, as she had secret feelings for Ron.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, Hermione," Ron whispered to her. He couldn't tell her how he felt in front of his parents and hers.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, too, Ron," she whispered back, tears rolling down her cheeks. Then they pulled away, and the 4 were in a group hug. Now it was time to leave. Walking next to each other, they all headed out the doors, behind their parents, then turning opposite ways, Hermione taking left, Ron and Ginny taking right, and Harry staying where he was at. That was the last time they saw each other.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione entered her new house for the first time. It was bigger than the one in England, but she didn't care a bit. Her parents told her she couldn't keep in contact with Ron or Harry, since Voldemort might get her through that way. All Hermione knew was that she was going to have a rough couple of years. Maybe when she gets older, she can go in search of Ron and Harry, but for now, they were gone.  
  
"What do you think, Hermione?" her mom asked. Hermione only shrugged. Her parents looked at each other, then sighed. They had to tell her something they knew she'd hate.  
  
"Hermione.." her mom said, "I'm afraid you won't be in a magic school from now on. Might bring up the chances of you-know-who finding us."  
  
"What???" Hermione screamed yet again, not believing one word. Not waiting for a reply, she ran to her new room. As she entered, she threw herself on her bed. Tears were silently running down her cheeks again, and she buried her face into her pillow. Ron's parents, however, were letting him continue at wizarding school.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Home sweet home," Mr. Weasley said, opening the front door. The only house in price range for them was a small ranch house. It was just big enough to fit all the Weasley children in rooms. Since Ron and Ginny were the only Weasley children left, they had to go small.  
  
"Isn't this great?" Mrs. Weasley said, smiling. Ron and Ginny glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice. Life was going to be hard.  
  
"Guess what? You guys'll be going to Salem Institute for Witches and Wizards," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Yippy," Ron muttered. He started to head towards his room, which was on the other side of the house. It wasn't fair that he couldn't keep in contact with Hermione or Harry, or so his parents said. Ron grabbed a pillow and held it on top of his head, covering all noises.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Since Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were gone, Harry had to hang around Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Classes were long without them, and Divination wasn't funny without Ron joking around from what she says. No one voluntarily answers questions anymore, so the teachers just pick. Dumbledore told Harry to not keep in contact with them because the parents wanted them to be safe.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry!" Seamus said, patting him on the back. "You'll meet up with them someday!"  
  
"What if I don't?" Harry said, gloomily.  
  
"With that attitude, you won't," Neville said, pouring a bag of crushed beetles into water. They were in Potion class, and luckily, Snape was out.  
  
"Maybe we will meet..but it'll have to wait until we're in our 20s," Harry said.  
  
"Why 20s?" Dean asked.  
  
"It's an agreement that we can't see each other until then. Their parents said so, but I guess after 18, they'll be on their own, and can do whatever they want. I'm going to look for them when I'm 18, then," Harry said, watching his potion turn green, although it was suppose to turn blue.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/n Okie dokie then. I'm done with the story!! Don't think, 'BUT IT ISN'T DONE!! THEY NEED TO MEET!! YOU BETTER FINISH OR I'M GOING TO GET YOU!!' lol, yup, I got that once b4..only it was a bit different. Close enough..but if u don't like this chapter, and it seems to move along quickly..*Gets butter knife* all I have to say to u is..*butters bread* I agree!! Thought I was gonna hurt u, eh? Mwahahaha..I won't..unless..nvm, lol, anywayz, I'm not done, done. Just, like I said, with this story. THIS story..yup, I'm makin a sequal. I have NO clue when I'm gonna call it. I had the name down in my notebook. Mwhaha..yup, I have a notebook full of things 4 next chapters of my stories. I even have the 1st chapter down for the sequal to this. It's so sweet..anywho, plz keep checkin when I post it up. Dunno when, but yeah. I'm thinkin of writing 3 or 4 more stories. I couldn't post them now cause I'm gonna finish all my stories I DO have posted, first. Soooooo..more from me! Lol, plz review!!! 


End file.
